The present invention is related to a tool head of the kind intended for chip removing machining of metal. The tool head comprises a basic holder and an insert holder connected therewith. More specifically, the tool is intended for the type of machining referred to as parting and grooving.
Within the field of chip removing machining there are couplings of various kinds in order to achieve a torque resistant connection between different holders and adapters, especially in turning tools of various kinds. For instance, Swedish patent application 7813038-2 (corresponding to Huser U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,564) discloses a tool for parting and grooving, wherein cooperating serrations with clamping screws as clamping means are used for clamping an adapter to a holder. The number of screws for clamping the adapter to the holder is three in this case, which means that the activity required for first disengaging three comparatively long screws and subsequently tightening them again after an insert change results in a rather time consuming change of inserts.
Further, Swedish patent application 9004032-0 (corresponding to Englund U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,537) discloses a cutting tool, comprising a cutting insert clamped in an insert pocket in a holder blade, wherein the cutting insert is clamped by a pin-type press means engaging in a slot, inclined at an angle towards the insert pocket, such that an upper clamping arm portion of the holder blade is subjected to elastic deflection towards the upper surface of the insert. Due to the fact that the press means is constituted by a relatively long pin, this system becomes relatively space-consuming in a narrow holder blade for a parting tool.